


A Late Night Visit

by spaceberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Lance is consenting but he's got an strong Aphrodisiac in him, Multi, Slight Non-Con Elements, Will be updating the tags as I Fill Prompts, Wings, almost sleep sex, as well as the ship list, incubus, minor mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceberry/pseuds/spaceberry
Summary: Local incubus seeks to stir the pot by going after his brothers crush and things go downhill fast.Was tittle kinktober 2017 prompts





	A Late Night Visit

The door slid open with ease as he slid in, the wall pad allowing him entry to the blue paladins room as he looked over his sleeping form, the ridiculous looking sleep mask covering his face making the other grin. For renowned monster hunters, the paladins were certainly one of a kind, but this one in particular had captured his fancy, whether it be because of how his brother had fallen into their ranks and had spoken of this one with a tone of adoration that he couldn't let slide even if he was dismissive of him. If his twin brother wouldn't claim him, then why shouldn't he stake a claim on him.

Clawed fingertips danced over sheets as he crept closer, feeling the soft fabric under his fingertips, golden eyes flickering as a wave of eagerness swept into him. Gently running his flesh fingers over his sleeping form, he rumbled gently, a content purr sounding in his own ears as he traced over Lance's collarbone as he slept before leaning forward and taking a deep whiff of the male below him. He smelled so sweet, like salted caramel truffles coated decadently in the finest dark chocolate and dusted with honeycomb, such a wonderfully intoxicating scent that the incubus cooed in delight. Gently sweeping his tongue, he laved at the males collar lightly as he lingered above him, watching as the body beneath him shifted.

Tracing patterns over his skin with his fingertips, Kuro let his claws caress his delicate bronze skin, the temptation to mark the flawless expanse of skin under him overwhelming as he held himself back. He wanted Lance awake before he dug into him, ravishing him completely as he took his fill for the night. The male twitched his warm breath fanned over his lips before Kuro claimed them with his own, tasting the sweet essence of the other on his lips. Feeling the other twitch awake under him, the incubus grinned as he nuzzled him sweetly, claws digging into the fabric of his nightshirt as the other stirred awake.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Whipping around, yellow eyes meet steely grey hues, his older brother staring him down so harshly that he felt the heat of his gaze as he smirked. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

The harsh growl that ripped from Shiro as he stepped forward made the younger incubus chuckle, before he turned his attention back at Lance who was stirring, one hand going up to his headphones before he grabbed his hands and placed them by his sides before swooping down.

 

* * *

 

A single side of his headphones popped off before a very familiar gravelly voice hit his ears, making him shiver in his sleep inundated state. "Keep your headphones and mask on for now." Feeling the speaker come over his ears again as a pair of lips ghosted over his own, nipping him before backing away again. Searching for the sensation again, he arched off the bed, chasing after the other as he feels the bed dip beside him, making him whine.

* * *

 

 

"Shiro?"

Kuro's nose twitched as the other spoke, a harsh grimace pulling on his lips as he crossed his arms to look at his brother. The other looked pleased by how Lance was calling for him, before he cut his gaze back to him. "Go find your own claim, this one's mine." Kuro gritted out the words as he moved to block out the other from his twins gaze.

"Not according to him," Shiro pointed, grinning as he came closer, the temperature of the room dropping as wings formed on Kuro's back, the slender, spaded tail peeking out as he blocked off Lance even more from Shiro.

"You can take whomever you want 'black paladin', after all there's a whole list of people wanting a taste of you from what I've seen. Not my fault you were too slow getting to this one. Leave now and I might not mark him as mine and mine alone."

The sour look that crossed Shiro's features at those words didn't scare Kuro at all, since he was used to his older brother chastising him. He always was the 'good boy' between them by human standards, starving himself till he wound up binge eating upon someone in a one nighter and protecting humans instead of hunting them down and pleasuring them for meals on a regular basis. A wicked idea took root in Kuro as Shiro's own wings grew to fruition, his eyes glinting dangerously, causing the younger demon to snort and turn his back, before lunging onto the male below him, biting down into the base of the human's neck; delicate fangs injecting a venom into his body as he held him close, arms and wings wrapping around him.

Kuro feels a sharp pain in his back as Shiro tries to rip him away from Lance, a roar emitting past his lips as Kuro refuses to relent, the feeling of the other's claws tearing at his wings to the point he feels blood trickling down his back as he does. Releasing his fangs, he hears Lance sobbing for the first time during the night, his body already growing warm from the aphrodisiac as Kuro feels his brother tearing at his back. Licking the blood off his lips, Kuro's gaze fixes on Shiro as his clawed fingers dig into Lance's hips, not breaking the skin as he cradles him close.

"Let him go." The resounding growl that leaves Kuro's lips at his brothers demand is harsh as he combs his metal fingers through the blue paladins hair. Leaning back into Lance, he nuzzles the bite mark despite his brother's anger, ignoring him as he feels Lance shiver in his grip. A deep rumble leaves him as he smells the arousal blooming in Lance, the distress fading significantly as he lets his wings cradle his form.

"Why should I? He's taking to me better than he has to you? Oh wait, you've never tried, have you? Never buried your fangs into his neck either. Figures. Of course you’d be holding yourself back so much that you don’t even think to use the tools you were given" Kuro looks at his brother, golden eyes glittering as he pressed kisses to Lance's jawline, looking at his brother pointedly as the bronze skinned male shivered, grabbing onto his shoulders as he does. Kuro feels claws tearing at the delicate membrane of his wings as he hisses and recoils enough for Shiro to swoop in, pulling Lance away from him. Growling, a purple glow over takes Kuro's vision as his own arm lights up, poised to attack his brother before Shiro is back on him, arm glowing as he's pinned down.

"Leave or I'll kill you." Sharp teeth dig into his own lips as Kuro looks up at his brother, Swiftly moving to force Shiro off him as his metal hand wraps around his neck.

"Would you really kill me, you're own flesh and blood, over a human? Even I'm not that cruel, since I had fully intended on being gentle with him 'till you showed up."

"I would, and I wouldn't hesitate to call you what you are. A monster. The other paladins wouldn't hesitate to kill you if they were here either. I've been a more...welcoming host than I should be."

"Oh would they? They're a bunch of goody-two shoes, and by that logic, they wouldn't hesitate to kill you either. After all, you're just like me, brother, with the same lustful appetites as mine. How long do you think you'd last as a paladin if they found out what you are? I'd give you two seconds tops before that hothead took you out, or maybe the princess will jump you? Either way, you'd be erased."

Shiro stared at his brother, still as stone as Kuro's grip refused to waver, before a small sound caught both their attention, the smell wafting in the room the most alluring thing the incubus had ever had the pleasure of being near. As his grip loosened, Shiro tossed him off, Making the sharp pain of the injuries to the base of his wings shoot up his spine as he watches Shiro lean over Lance. "Shhhhhhh, it's okay." He soothed, cradling the now shuddering human close as he nuzzled into Lance. Feeling a spike of possessiveness, Kuro lurched forward, hands falling on Lance as he looked at his brother, growling as he did.

"Shi...ro." Writhing in their arms, Lance exposed his neck, the pristine bite marks glistening as Kuro looked at them, the blood that had pooled there dripping down Lance's neck slowly as the wound finished closing up. Frowning, Kuro pressed his face into the crook of his neck, before shaking hands moved up to the face mask. Slender, trembling fingers pull the mask and headphones, revealing lustful blue eyes to the incubi. Wrapping his tail around Lance's waist, Kuro pulled him closer, breath fanning out against his warm skin making him shiver as hazy eyes. "Huh?"

It isn't long before Shiro is pulling the other back into his grasp, making Kuro snap at his hands as he does. Tail tightening around his waist, he watches his brother run his flesh hand through his chocolate colored locks. "Lance, you're okay.....I won't let him hurt you."

Foggy blue eyes turned to look at Kuro for the first time, seeing the bloodied up daemon for the first time, his fangs peeking out from behind his lips as he let his features soften. Kuro didn't want to lose Lance, not after he'd already done all the work of arousing him and trying to scare his brother off. The male squirmed in Shiro's arms, hands clawing at the other incubus's hands as he moved in his lap, legs spreading unconsciously as Shiro fought to keep him in his arms. "Stop lying Shiro, I came here with pleasure in my mind's eye, and I still want that. To bring him such divine rapture that even when my appetite is stated and he's basking in the afterglow he will still call for me. Don't you want that Lance? To be pleasured by me? I can do whatever your heart desires if you just say the word."

Kuro's leaning forward, despite the harsh clicking sounds coming from Shiro as he struggles to keep Lance away from him, the older incubus' wings folding over them as he does, giving Kuro the chance to dig his nails into the delicate membrane of them, causing Shiro to recoil back. Glittering gold eyes trail over Lance's leithe form as he cups his chin, pressing little kisses to his lips. "Lance," the male moans, his essence filling Kuro up as his soft fingers curl into his nightshirt, pulling him closer, making the incubus purr softly. "Doesn't it feel good? You want this, don't you?" A hand trails down his spine, making the human in his arms arch under his touch.

"Y-yes. Please."

It's enough for Kuro as he wraps his wings around Lance, a delighted chirp passing through his lips as clawed fingers massage the other's scalp at the base of his skull. The male trills under his touch, fingers still curled into his broad shoulders as he nips at his lips. The yellow eyed incubus swears he could get drunk off his kisses alone, the feeling of his lips on his making him tingle as Lance's hips shift in his lap. Groaning, Kuro trails kisses down his jawline, prompting Lance to tilt his head back.

"Lance!" His wings are roughly shoved, making the incubus bury his face into Lance's neck, growling as he surrenders and opens his delicate wings. Glaring at his brother, he feels the man in his arms shift in his lap as he holds him close. "Don't do this. He's not me. You want me, Shiro, right?"

"Shiro?" Lance tilts his head, looking between the two of them, eyes widening as he shoves away from Kuro, his slender form reaching for his brother. Tail tightening around his waist, the younger incubus tried his best to keep him close to no avail as his brother pulls his slender form in. The smell of the humans arousal still permeates his senses, making Kuro long for the blue paladin even more. "Why are there two of you?"

  
"He didn't tell you he has a twin? Doesn't surprise me, he likes to forget I exist some days." 

"Twin?"

"Mmmhmmmmm." Lance leans back into Shiro, eyes hazy as he looks at Kuro, His brother cradling his form close as he inhales his sweet aroma. It's amusing watching his brother hold himself back, his fingers twitching, itching to touch the others form. "Name's Kuro, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Lance."

Lance's body quakes as his name rolls off his lips, making both incubus' turn their full attention to him instead of each other. Deft fingers reach out to his form as Kuro comes closer, running his fingertips over the soft cloth of the human's shirt, stopping briefly to tweak his hardened peaks through the fabric. A strangled sound tears past Lance's lips, his body falling back into Shiro as the young incubus feels him up, a hiss resounding from his brother as he shifts. "Stop touching him."

Yellow eyes flicker up to the face of his brother, his twins steely grey eyes not deterring him for a second as he flicks the clothed buds under his hands. "Why should I? I've done all the work of working him up, if I leave, you'll just keep him to yourself. Besides, what if Lance wants this? Be a shame to deny him, wouldn't it?" Kuro chuckles as the scent of Shiro'sdistaste fills his nose, amusing the younger male. It was almost too easy to get under his skin.

Lance shifts again, his body twitching as he arches into the incubus's touch, making the older incubus behind him wrap around him, gripping his hips in effort to keep him from his brother. As the human grinds, searching for any form of friction, he tries to close his legs, tightening around Kuro as he settles down between his thighs. "Look at him, such a pretty boy," the human shivers at that comment, "So sweet. He'd look beautiful splayed out on the bed, or spread open on our cocks." Leaning forward, Kuro places kisses just under the blue paladins ear, fingers massaging his chest. "Would you like that Lance? To be our pretty little cock sleeve?"

"Yes. Yes, Please!"

The words alone is tantalizing enough to both incubi that even Shiro's resolve breaks, one of his hands ghosting over Lance's lower half before going under the fabric of his shirt. Pressing kisses down his jaw, the black paladin growls as he digs his fingers into his hips, making Lance call out for them. Smirking into the faded bite mark on the human's neck, Kuro ghosted his fangs over it again, causing the other to shiver at the contact. He was proud of the mark, before he suckles at the area, causing a deep bruise to form there and moving to litter his neck with more marks. How titillating the idea of making Lance a mosaic of marks was to Kuro that he set to work nipping trails down his neck, tearing the shirt away from his form.

Four hands roamed over the planes of Lance's body, making the male coo in delight as a hand slid under the waistband of his pj's. Metal fingers played just under the fabric, making his breath hitch as he shifted, wanting nothing more but for the hand to move further down. Chuckling, Kuro shifted, pressing kisses to Lance's lips, tasting him on his tongue as his brother trailed his fingers down to Lance's shaft. If anything, he grew sweeter with the touches, his intoxicating scent now making Kuro drunk as he pressed fervent kisses to his lips, consuming his groans as he claws over his chest.

It doesn't take long before Lance is stripped nude before the two incubi, his body on display as Shiro pulls him close, metal hand gripping the man's jaw as he settles him onto his lap. Pressing kisses down his throat, his free hand trails down his chest. Kuro is poised above Lance once again, golden eyes glinting as they look over the male. Purring as he leans down, the incubus feels his way around Lance's body before leaning down, licking up Lance's shaft from base to tip, getting a taste of the other. Lapping at the beads of salty sweet precum at his tip, the incubus moans, the tantalizing taste setting his own body ablaze as he looks up at Lance's face. It's twisted in want, one of his hands going to bury themselves in the soft hair a top Kuro's head. "Please, more."

"Who am I to turn you down?" Pale lips spread into a smile as he ducks back down, taking the head of his member into his mouth before hollowing his cheeks, sucking gratuitously as he watches Lance fall back into his brother. He'd nearly forgotten he was here, he'd been so wrapped up in what he was doing, but now wasn't the time to fight. Swallowing down Lance's length, the incubus purred as he let his eyes fall closed, Lance's sweet sounds filling his ears as he did.

Lance quaked as Kuro continued, Shiro's hands caressing every inch of skin he could reach as he peppered kisses to his lips. A metal hand dipped down Lance's body, down his spine, making him Arch up into Kuro's mouth, temporarily making the incubus sputter as he pulled off. "Hey, I'm already planning to swallow, no need to choke me!"

Blue hues met his as Lance panted, one of Shiro's metal fingers self lubricating as they traced around his hole, perfectly visible in the young incubus's vision. He was intrigued as he watched Shiro sink one finger right in, Lance's body taking his thick finger with ease, almost instantly moving to insert another along with it. "He opens right up, like he was made for this." The blue paladin keened at the words, bucking his hips as Kuro gripped his member, stroking it as he watched briefly before ducking back down.

The human squirmed, rocking his head back and forth as Shiro worked him open, Kuro's hand wrapped firmly around his hip to keep him from moving as he swallowed his length down again and held it there. Sucking harshly, He felt the male above him shudder before a thick liquid spilled into his mouth, shooting into his mouth as he swallowed it down. It wasn't much, like Lance was still holding back as he convulsed above him. Pulling off, he smirked as he nuzzled into Lance's hip, before looking down to see four fingers thrusting in and out of the lithe male.

"He's ready." Shiro removes his fingers, before bringing them up to his lips as Kuro moves to grip Lance in his arms, his wings splayed out as he pulled him in. Tail flicking before teasing his entrance, the male shudders as he feels the tip of it brush past his puckered hole. Twitching, Kuro groans as he feels how tight Lance is, his walls squeezing his tail as he thrusts inside.

"Are you ready for our cocks Lance?"

It takes a moment for Lance to respond, to stop his hips from moving, thrusting back onto Kuro's tail as he settles on his shoulder. Biting his lip, the incubus leans forward and kisses away the speck of blood he sees there as Lance settles down. "Yeah, I want them."

Soon enough Kuro feels hands moving to tug at his pants, Lance tugging at the sweat pants hugging his hips, in attempt to remove them before another hand grips his tail. Feeling his tail get pulled out of Lance as his cock hits the cold air is enough to make him hiss as he watches the figure above him get pulled back into Shiro. Watching as Lance is turned to face his brother, Kuro makes quick work of his clothes, pulling them off before he sees Lance sink down on Shiro's length, his twin uttering little words into his ears as he lets him sink down. A low growl tears through his lips before Kuro finishes, settling back down, wings spread open as he moves back towards Lance.

Fingers glowing as he runs a hand down his back, Kuro hears Lance mewl as he arches back into the contact, wiggling his hips on Shiro's length as he does. His brother's steely eyes meet his as he bucks up into Lance, his face trying to remain stoic, but even so, it's hard not to see the crease of his brow or the flush painting his cheeks. "An embarrassed incubus, that's a new one."

"Are you ever quiet?" Shiro hissed out, A snarl tracing over his features as he cradles Lance close, flesh hand threading through his sweaty locks.

"Only when sucking someone off. Stay still for a moment." It's a demand as Kuro brings a hand down to where their bodies are joined, his fingers already lubricated as he pushes one inside, causing Lance to buck back into the contact. "Shhhhh, it'll only last a little bit. Gotta prepare you for both of us, don't we?"

The look on Shiro's face at that is priceless as his eyes widen, a harsh hiss leaving his lips as he shifts to pull Lance closer. Moving forward with them to prevent hurting Lance, Kuro twists his wrist, watching as Lance buries his face into the crook of Shiro's neck. He's practically swooning as he works him open, parting him farther open little by little. "There's no way he can take the both of us. I refuse to let you inside him while I'm also here."

"He agreed to both of us, besides, I'm not going to touch you beyond this. Sharing is already enough of an issue, but it's not like I'm going to kiss you 'till you swoon. I don't exactly have an interest in you or your pleasure, much less doing this again. Now Lance on the other hand..." he Slides another finger in, lightly thrusting them in as he's greeted to a squelching sound of liquid mixing in with the muffled sound of a mewl. "I wouldn't mind taking him many more times, seeing him arch under my hands, hearing him cry out for me. If I were you, I'd enjoy him while you can, Shiro, because after this, I'm not going to let him go to you easily."

If looks could kill Kuro would be six feet under from the glare his brother was giving him, before his head fell back, a muffled sound leaving his parted lips as Lance shifted. Returning back to work, Kuro flexed his fingers slightly, watching Lance carefully as he did. Soon enough he removes his hand, hearing a whine emanated from the human's lips before he lines himself up. Shiro shifts, wings attempting to shield Lance before Kuro bat's them away, groaning as he slides inside as Lance arches. A satisfied purr leaves Kuro's lips as he settles in to the hilt, an arm wrapping around the human's waist, feeling a slight bulge from where the two incubus's were inside him. Nuzzling into the nape of his neck, he waits, cooing softly praises to Lance as he stays put. Shiro shudders as he grips Lance's hips, pressing kisses to his lips before Kuro begins to set a pace, making it harder for them to keep kissing.

It's not long before Shiro's bucking upwards, making Lance bounce on both their laps as they sandwich him between them. Kuro presses close as his hips snap forward, hands firmly on the human's chest as tries to get him closer. Falling into a rough pace, he snarls as he feels Shiro's hand ghost by his arms as they travel down Lance's figure. Sinking his teeth into the juncture of Lance's neck Kuro thrusts deeply into Lance, groaning lowly at the feeling of ecstasy flooding his system despite things. Hips moving, he swivels them slightly, hearing Lance cry out as he's fucked thoroughly by both men.

There's a warmth in Kuro's belly as he keeps moving, his fangs grazing Lance's neck as he feels it tighten. He feels stronger now as he comes closer, his body moving with less calculated strokes as he teaks Lance's nipples. Soon enough, Lance is spilling over Shiro's chest, his tight hole squeezing down on both brother's lengths before they follow behind him to utter release. The incubus's hips still move, pumping Lance full of their essence as the scent of their sin fills the room, enough that it's like smelling pure alcohol, enough to get a man drunk off a single whiff.

Slipping out of Lance with a groan, Kuro places gentle kisses to Lance's neck as he goes limp in his arms, falling forward onto his brother much to his own dismay as he rests his forehead on his shoulder. 

* * *

 

He wants to claim that he's defending Lance when he pulls him close, his wings moving to shield him from his brother as slumps forward onto him after he's spent. A weak chirp resounds from his chest as he runs a hand up his back, before he kisses his forehead. Steely grey eyes lock onto the form of his brother as he pulls Lance further into him, their bodies still connected as he does, bringing some discomfort to the tired Incubus.

"Shouldn't you be going now? After all, you don't wanna get caught by the paladins, do you?" It's not a veiled threat, his tail wrapping around Lance defensively as he talks, keeping him close. He's too tired to fight right now, too full of nourishment to even bother with a fight.

"Think I was just caught by one, and I had a hand in screwing one senseless." A wave of distaste floods Shiro's mouth as he glares at his brother. "If you think I'm gonna go away forever, you're mistaken." Kuro leans down, brushing some of Lance's hair away from his face, making the male turn to look at him.

"I meant every word I said about wanting him for my own. I promise you, I'll be back." The words are both threat and promise, a threat to keep Shiro on his toes, and a promise to Lance, and the older incubus is well aware of that as bile rises on his throat. 

In a flash his brother begins grabbing his clothes, quickly getting dressed before taking off, the only trace of him left being the stench of him in Shiro's nose and the seed inside Lance. Wings cradling Lance, Shiro presses his forehead to Lance's sleepy form, before he moves to set him down. Leaving the bed, he feels a wave of shame flood his being as he moves to get dressed. Shiro feels dirty for what he's done, for using not only one of his friends, but the one he had growing feelings for as a meal, and for giving in so easily. Worse yet, his brother had gotten to him, an offense that burned like salt in a fresh wound.

A sound akin to a kittens mewl makes Shiro look up, looking towards the bed as he sees Lance struggling to stay awake, eyes fluttering open and shut rapidly. "Don't go."

There's a nagging feeling settling in his gut, and a decision to be made. Should he stay? Should he go? His stomach felt like it was turning inside out as he swallowed the bile in his throat, his wings shrinking back into his form as he slinks back towards Lance. It almost feels right as he watches a faint smile spread over his features as he welcomes him back into bed, despite how messy he was. Brushing some hair from Lance's face, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. I'm just going to get something clean you up a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm so happy to get this show on the road and I gotta say, I launched into quite the story here based around one of my au's i have tucked away. I think it turned out alright, but ayeee
> 
> Next prompt to be posted is Kallura Pet play! 
> 
> As always comments are GREATLY appreciated! I always look forward to input from others and I like reading through what you have to say. You can also catch me on either my personal blog @marmoralance or on my writing blog @spenceberry!


End file.
